California Love
by 20 Toes
Summary: Max is moving from Florida to California. All the way across the country! What will happen when she meets some awesome friends, a couple of cute guys, and a whole lot of drama? NO WINGS!
1. Moving Day

**Chapter One**

**Moving Day**

** Hey this is our first story that has more than one chapter. Yay! Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max P.O.V.<strong>

Beep, beep, beep, beep. I woke to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Ugh" I sigh. Who wakes up at 5:30 in the morning? I guess I do. I trudge to my bathroom and throw on my monster t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and walk to the kitchen. Mmmmmm, that smells SO good. My mom is a great cook. This morning she cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Sadly I didn't inherit that gift. The only thing I can cook is craft Mac & cheese.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well?" my mother said tiredly.

"Yeah I was perfectly fine until I woke up." I stated

See, we are moving to a tiny town in California because my dad got a new job. My little, brother, Gazzy, is ecstatic about it. But if you ask me it's the stupidest idea I have ever heard. I mean I'm 18, 19 this Saturday. I should be able to get an apartment here in Florida but no my parents said that was to far away. I'm going to get a job being a baby sitter (insert my pretending to stick my finger in my mouth) and working at the mall. Oh joy. Also, I'm going to take a before collage class there. It was during the summer too. I'm so happy. (Note the sarcasm).

"Sweetie, please be nice today the movers will be here in 2 hours," my dad asked.

"Fine" I say while I get my plate full of every thing my mom made.

"I'm going to paint my room blue, put dinosaurs, big pillows..." he tried to say while I put my hand over Gazzy mouth.

"Hey! What was that for" he said after I took my hand of his mouth

"It was to make you be quiet" I yelled I his face.

I trudged to my room and packed the rest of my stuff. After that I called my friend Caitlin.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss ya" Caitlin sighed.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard not being with you." I replied.

"Well, you can fly to my house any time you want." she said

"Thanks it helps to know that my BFF will be there for me" I sighed.

I heard my mom yell that movers were here and I have to go.

"My mom said the movers are here so got to go. Call you later. Kay?"

"Kay."

At 6 p.m. we headed out to go to the airport to fly to California while the movers move our stuff to California.

"Gate 3 open for flight to California" the person over the intercom said.

"Ugh!" I complained. "That is all the way at the opposite end. We were just over there."

"It's okay. We can just walk back over there. It's not the end of the world." my mom tried to reinsure me.

"It is since we have to move." I mumbled.

"What was that?" my mom asked.

"Nothing." I told her.

Finally, we got on the plane. I sat in between this sweaty fat guy and my dad. It took about 10 hours to get there.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh air. I mean I've been in the air for 10 hours so I guess I mean Ahhhhhhh land." I yelled in joy.<p>

"Let's rent a car. Okay everybody get your stuff and let's go." my mom reinforced.

When we got to our house my little brother screamed in excitement. The place was huge. It had a garden in that front lawn. It also had a swing set to. I tried to act like I didn't care but it was hard cause it was soo beast.

"Soo do you like it?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah its fine I guess." I said trying so hard not to act like I like it.

Then I went up to my room. My room is in the attic, so if you guessed it is sooooo horrible ding, ding, ding we have a winner. The walls are pink. PINK. Who paints there room pink? I flopped down onto my bed and fell asleep. ZZZZZZZZZZ.

* * *

><p><strong>We're sorry it was so horrible but it will get better as the story goes on. She'll meet Fang tomorrow! Yay. Please review and I will send you a virtual hug.<strong>


	2. The Mall

**Chapter Two**

**The Mall**

* * *

><p><strong>Max P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up at 9 o'clock the next morning. Do I smell bacon? Wait, that is bacon. I practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweet heart how was your new room?" my mom asked.

"Oh, don't get me started. Why in the world did you paint my room pink? PINK. And where's the bacon? I need my bacon." I piled my plate high with my source of life. BACON!

"I thought you'd like it." Mom laughed.

"Well you must not know your own daughter" I murmured.

I stalked to my room after breakfast. It was delicious, but I wouldn't give my mom the satisfaction after moving us here. Now, my room has fuchsia pink walls. My new bed was white and so was the desk at the other side of the room. I had a huge walk in closet. My closet was supposed to be a bathroom but the plumbing didn't work out. So instead, I have a huge closet, but my bathroom is down the hall. I didn't think I had enough clothes to even fill up one wall that's how big it was.

I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table and yelled up the stairs to my mom that I was going to try and find a job at the mall.

"Okay honey, be back by four."

* * *

><p>At the mall I was completely lost. There I said it. Wow that was hard. Well anyway this mall was so small that it didn't even have a directory. I think it needed one really badly though. This mall was small because everything around this mall was small. As I stated before this is a small town, and it's about to drive me crazy. I even had to ask someone for directions.<p>

I walked up to a pretty mocha skinned girl who looked about a year or two younger than me and asked her to please show me how to get to the food court from here. She started talking about a mile a minute.

"Hi! I'm Nudge and this is Ella." She gestured to a girl standing beside her. "You must be new around here because I've never seen you before. OMG are you that new girl from the family that just moved here? What's you're name? Sure I can show you to the food court-." Ella had just slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you." I said to her. Then I said to Nudge,

"My name is Max." Ella smiled at me and explained that news travels fast in a small town.

"I noticed that." I replied back to her.

Nudge started leading me back in the direction I came from. "So do you like it here? I bet my older brother would like you a lot. His name is Fang. Hey! It's his birthday this Saturday and he's throwing an awesome party. His parties are to die for. You should totally come."

"Hey that's so cool! It's my birthday this Saturday too." I responded.

"OMG! Then it would be like a totally cool double party!"

"Yeah." I tried to sound enthusiastic but somehow I didn't think her brother would like Nudge to invite a complete and total stranger to his birthday party.

"Well here we are." I heard Ella's quiet voice beside me as we walked into the food court.

"Thanks guys for showing me around. Hey is there anywhere in the mall that is looking for workers?"

"_Hot Topic _is looking for workers, and you're welcome." Ella said back to me. Then they walked off.

This food court had a lot of good restaurants but I decided to settle for _Sub Way_ because _Sub Way_ is just about the best restaurant ever. After I got my sub I went and sat down at an empty table. As I opened my delicious sandwich a boy with chocolate brown hair slid into the seat across from me.

"Hey. What's up? I heard you're new around here. My name is Sam. What is your name?" He held out his hand and I shook it. He was kind of cute.

"Max" I replied.

"Cool name. It fits you. Where did you move here from?" He asked. I answered.

"Florida."

"Do you like sports?"

"Totally. I'm a complete tomboy. And I also like video games."

"That's cool! What's your favorite video game?"

"There are too many to name."

"Well it was nice talking to you. See you around." Then he got up and walked away.

I ate my sandwich and then got up to see if I could find a _Hot Topic_ around here somewhere. I had seen one as a walked into the mall so I made my way towards the front of the mall.

* * *

><p>When I walked into Hot Topic I saw Ella. She was standing with two guys who looked about my age. She walked up to me. The guys followed.<p>

"Hey. Iggy, over here. I want you to meet someone." Ella said to me. The guy with strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes walked over to me.

"Sup, my name is Iggy. That's my friend Fang." Fang nodded hello to me.

Dude, that shouldn't be legal. Man, a guy that hot. _Stupid Max. Stop it. You're supposed to hate everything about moving here._ Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Anyways Fang had glossy black hair that hung down into his eyes. His eyes. Wow. You see, his eyes were so awesome that I can't even think in complete sentences. His eyes were black obsidian orbs with flecks of gold in them. They were drawing me down into their depths. It was like he was seeing straight into my soul. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I was drowning in the black holes that he calls eyes. Wow Max I didn't know you could be so descriptive.

"Hey, I'm Max" was my so smart answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang P.O.V.<strong>

I was standing in _Hot Topic _with my best friend Iggy and his girlfriend, Ella, beside me, when a girl walked in. I didn't know her so I figured she must be new. Oh I'm probably getting ahead of myself. Well I was standing in _Hot Topic_ looking for a girlfriend. I know what you are thinking, 'I don't think you can buy girlfriends at _Hot Topic_.' Well you are right. I have a girlfriend already but she doesn't count because she just kinda walked up to me and said, and I quote, 'You're hot. You are my new boyfriend.' She didn't even ask my name. So I was standing there and this beautiful girl walked in.

My Ella said, "Hey, there's Max. We met her in the mall earlier. She's new. Let me introduce her to you."

"Fine."

Ella walked over to Max and called back, "Hey. Iggy, over here. I want you to meet someone." We followed her over.

"Sup, my name is Iggy. That's my friend Fang." I nodded hi. Max looked like she was in her own little world.

She shook her head slightly and said, "Hey, I'm Max."

I am super hot, and insanely rich. That's me. I'm rich because my parents are crazy and I know how to find a good paying job. My mom gambles a lot and is surprisingly very good at it. So she sends me huge checks every week. I don't live with my parents or like them. My mom is a drug addict and my dad left when I was very little. So as soon as my mom got addicted to her drugs (I won't tell you what they are because the list is so long), but as soon as my mom got addicted I filed for complete custody of my younger sister and pretty much raised her for her whole life. So that's my background.

"Hey." I mumbled so low that nobody could hear.

**_do line Break SCREAM!_**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was horrible, but give me some slack. Well, don't forget to review! And a special thanks to I luhv haterz and VyolytSky13 for being our first two reviewers. Thanks guys! :D (") This is my penguin Twix.<strong>


	3. A New Face in the Crowd

**Chapter Three**

**A New Face in the Crowd**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this chapter is really, really short. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you peoples that we will update every Monday. So, we will put up another chapter up next Monday. The next chapter is the birthday party. So that will be longer. Please don't kill me with a rusty Spork. I will cry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang P.O.V.<strong>

It was Friday afternoon and Iggy, Nudge, and I were setting up for my wickedly awesome party tomorrow. I was actually having fun until Nudge opened her big mouth.

"Hey, Best Big Brother in the world, this party is going to be awesome. Hey, did you do something with your hair? It looks softer and darker."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What? Can't I just complement my Big Bro on the day before his birthday?"

"No." I said.

"Well… you remember Max right…" I groaned inwardly.

"How did you know that I met Max?"

"Ella told me. That's not the point. Well I invited her to your birthday party because she's new here and it's her birthday tomorrow too." Well at least I can get to know her better. I'm glad Nudge invited Max instead of some slutty girl from the mall like last year.

_Line break SCREAM!_ Flashback

I was at my party last year minding my own business waiting for the girl who Nudge invited. She walked in and only one thought went through my mind. That thought was,

'SLUT'

Then the slut walked over to me. 'This ought to be entertaining.' I thought.

"You're hot. You're my new boyfriend. I'm Brigid. And don't break up with me or my daddy will come and kill you for breaking his little girl's heart."

_End Flashback_

I didn't want to die so naturally I didn't break up with her. And now I have an annoying, clingy, all-about-me, slut as a girlfriend. Oh, joy! Ya right. I wish I could figure out a way to dump her without getting my face broken.

"I think you'll like her," Nudge said.

"Whatever." I said looking bored instead of jumping up and down like a little girl from happiness. I just don't do that. I'm a macho guy.

"Shesh, I was just trying to help." Nudge said walking out of the room.

I finally finished cleaning up the house and decided to take a nap. Guess what. I dreamt about Max. Not really. I actually dreamt about bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I will luv you till the end of FOREVE. I didn't put the R on the end of forever because that would be the end of forever. I got that from this love letter my cousin's ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex boyfriend gave to her. It was so cheesy.<strong>


	4. Party!

**Chapter Four**

**Party!**

**Okay ****I have to explain something… Keep reading. Fang's birthday party isn't actually a birthday party with cake and candles and a piñata and stuff like that. It's more like a regular party. With dresses (well maybe not dresses) and drinks and music.**** I had to make that clear so you didn't think Fang was some nerd. (No offense to nerds.) This chapter is really long so I hope you enjoy! So this is the birthday party chapter in you didn't notice from the chapter name and the bold print up there. I feel like I'm talking to myself now. I'm pretty sure most of you don't even read this so I'm going to stop typing now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang P.O.V.<strong>

It was almost time for the party. I was lounging on my couch waiting for everyone to show up. There should be about 200 people here.

Hey! The doorbell just rang. I went over and opened the door. It was Iggy and Ella.

"Hey, man. You ready?" Iggy asked.

"Sure I'm ready." I replied.

"ELLA!" Nudge screamed.

"I'd like to keep my ears for future use please!" Iggy said to Nudge. "Come on Fang. Let's leave before they talk us to death." Iggy mumbled so they didn't hear but they were in deep discussion so they wouldn't.

_Ding, dong_.

"It's open." I yelled. A bunch of kids from school piled in. _Please let Brid_get_ forget the party. Please don't let her come. That's all I'm asking._ Was luck on my side? Nope. It wasn't because there she was. Bridget and her sluttish personality walked-wait nope she was trying to run but her stilettos were slowing her down-over to me.

"Hey, sweetie I missed you so much." She said. She leaned in to kiss me but I saw Max walk in.

"Bridget, sweetie, I have to show her around. 'Kay?" I asked, trying to get away from her.

"Okay, but hurry back. I want to give you your present."

"I probably won't be back soon to my advantage." I mumbled.

**Max P.O.V.**

When I walked into the party I didn't know what to think. I also didn't know anyone there. The house was huge! It was at least three stories tall. It had wooden lapped siding and cedar shingles. Basically it looked like a giant cottage that should be in a clearing in the woods not here in the suburbs.

I was wearing a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top with a black leather jacket over it. My hair fell in loose waves down my back.

I walked into the house and saw Fang in the back talking to a girl. Music was blaring from the speakers and there were people dancing everywhere. Some of them looked a little tipsy. I made a note to avoid the punch. The girl Fang was talking to looked like a real slut. Fang saw me and said something to her. Then she nodded and he walked over to me.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's my girlfriend, Bridget." He said with a straight face.

"Um… Okay…" I felt really lame.

"Let me show you around." He said.

"What about Bridget?" I wondered.

"What about her?" Fang asked.

"I just wondered cause she looks really clingy. Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Now I felt just plain stupid.

Fang smirked. Well at least he wasn't offended. "I actually came over here so I could get away from her."

I was confused. Why would he want to get away from his girlfriend? I let it go though because he had walked away.

I followed Fang through the kitchen. The living room. The dining room that looked like it was never used. And a small bathroom.

Then Fang took me to the second floor.

"My floor." He said gesturing to the area around us. It was a long hallway with dark gray carpet. There were four doors. Fang showed me his room, which was mostly black. A guest bedroom, a gray bathroom with black cabinets, and the game room. The game room was at the end of the hall and it was pretty cool. It had a pool table, a ping-pong table, a Foosball table, and an x-box.

Then he showed me his sister, Nudge's floor, which was the third and top floor. It was pink. Period. It was just like Fang's floor except instead of a game room at the end there was a kind of closet/salon/an interior decorator's office/makeup room. Otherwise it looked like torture for a girl like me. And her floor was pink, not black.

Once we got back downstairs, I saw Bridget glaring at me. Fang had already gone to talk to his other friends. I bet Bridget thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend. Bonus, a chance to make a slutty redhead feel insecure. Maybe I should tell you what she looked like so you can laugh with me. Well, she had on a cocktail dress that was really skimpy. It was even worse because she bought the dress two sizes too small. Her heels were about ten inches tall but she still wasn't taller than me. And her hair was definitely fake. It was so fluffy it looked like she had a blood-red poodle on her head. And that blood-red poodle was wearing volumising conditioner.

Anyway she walked over to me. Or tried to walk. With her heels.

When she got to me she stared at me with half cat eyes and half fear filled eyes. It was a funny sight. I would've bust out laughing but I was going to be nice. Because that's the kind of person I am. Haha.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, slut." She said trying to sound bold even though her voice was shaking a lot. The shaking made her sound funnier.

"I'm the slut? Have you looked in the mirror?" I asked with a disbelieving expression on my face.

"Stay away from him or you'll be sorry." And with that she pushed me. I was about to fall over from contained laughter anyway because she thought she could take me. And I wasn't ready. So when she pushed me I slammed into the wall behind me really hard.

I didn't say anything. I just sat down on the ground and felt behind my head. There was definitely blood. Fang, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy all ran over when they heard the noise of me slamming into the wall.

Bridget plastered an innocent expression on her face. She bent over to 'look' at my wound. I felt sorry for all the people behind her. As she examined my now bloody hair (Hey, our hair matches now!) She whispered in my ear "watch your back," And louder she said, "Are you okay Max? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine." I said while trying to contain my anger.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

Bridget answered, "Max tripped over the threshold and fell against the wall."

Fang crouched behind me and prodded my wound.

"You might have a concussion. Can you walk?" Fang asked.

I nodded slowly. Fang helped me up. As soon as I stood up I felt dizzy. I started to fall over but Fang caught me. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella walked behind Fang as he carried me bridal style to the bathroom. (How's that for staying away from your boyfriend you female dog!) They were like my own personal bodyguards. Being in Fang's arms was really comfortable. I probably would've fallen asleep there if I didn't have a concussion and couldn't sleep.

When we got to the bathroom Fang set me up on the counter top. Nudge and Ella went to get bandages, and Iggy we went to get ice. That left Fang and me in the bathroom. Fang got a washcloth and put some water on it. Then he started gently wiping the back of my head, cleaning off the blood.

"It's not a big cut." He said softly. "What happened?"

"Bridget yelled at me for trying to steal her boyfriend and then pushed me into a wall" I turned around to look at him. His eyes were melting me again.

"Sorry. She's a beep." He said.

"Why are you dating her then?" I asked.

"I don't want my face beat in." I didn't have anything to say to that. So I just stared. I hadn't noticed that we were getting closer to each other until Nudge and Ella burst into the bathroom.

I leapt back and hit my head again on the mirror.

"Oh Max! Quit doing that! I'll go get you a scarf to cover you head so you're mom won't know. Here are the bandages. Come on Ella." Ella followed Nudge out of the room after she laid the bandages down.

Fang grabbed them and started putting them on my head. Then Iggy walked in with the ice. Fang held that on my head too.

Then Nudge came back with a scarf. She wrapped it perfectly, normally, around my head. I stood up and only felt a little dizzy. I hope I don't get blood on Nudge's scarf since she was being so nice.

Nudge helped me get to my car. Then she drove me home. She wouldn't shut up all the way home. Turns out that my mom was asleep so it didn't matter that I had a bloodstained bandage on the back of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay peoples! That's that! I apologize profusely for missing last Monday- 4th of July PARTAY! - But I hope I made up for it with this extra long, only slightly suckish chapter. Please review! Oh yeah! Iggy isn't blind in this story if you didn't figure that out already.<strong>


	5. Nudge's Plan

**Chp. 5**

**Nudge's Plan**

**Hello people of FanFiction. I like this chapter. It's in Nudges point of view and it's a little funny. Hope you like it! Just don't get used to Nudge P.O.V. Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nudge P.O.V.<strong>

I snuck in to the building humming the Pink Panther and flitting around like a ninja.

On the way home from the party last night I was talking to Max and she gave me a wonderful idea.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Are you okay? You hit that wall really hard. If I hit a wall that hard I would be crying and-"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max interrupted me. Why do people always interrupt me?

"Oh! That's good. Hey are you free this week? Cause if you are then maybe you can come over and hang out with us." I asked.

"Well, I can't really because I have to go to this class for college."

"What kind of college class? What are you going to major in?" I think I just had a genius idea!

"It's an animal care class. They are going to cram every little detail of taking care of four different types of animals into six hours."

"What are you going to major in?" I asked. I don't think she answered my question.

"I'm going to be a vet, mostly birds though." Eeeeep! Yay! I have an awesome plan!

"Fang is going to be a vet too! Isn't that totally fantabulous?" Max looked at me like I was crazy. I'm not too sure she's wrong. By then we were at Max's house. She thanked me then walked up the drive leaving me with my thoughts.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>So now I was going to sigh Fang up to be in the class with her so they could bond. I can already tell that they are perfect for each other.<p>

I walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She said smiling.

"Well I would like to sign my brother up for the animal care class you have here this week. Oh! And he would prefer to be in the class with his… Umm… girlfriend! Yeah! His girlfriend, Maximum Ride." Whew! I hope she didn't know that I was lying. Oh, who am I kidding, I was talking so fast I bet she didn't even hear me pause.

"And where is your brother right now?" She asked. Busted. Luckily my quick ninja-like thinking skill saved me.

"He's at home. He's sick today."

"Alrighty then. What is your brother's name?"

"His name? Oh yeah! His name is Nick Walker." Wow I should've drunk my coffee this morning. I am losing it!

"Okay. Just fill out this registration paper for him." When I finished filling out the paper. I handed it to the nice lady.

"Now, here is the schedule and a brochure for your brother to read. So, classes are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, from 2 p.m. to 4 p.m. In the brochure there are facts about each animal that he will learn about. They are pretty standard. Since this is a college class he should know most of it already. And it also has all of the projects in case you forget what they are."

"Thank you! I will make sure he comes- I mean, I will make sure he gets this. He'll be so happy!"

Fang wont stand a chance against my awesome match-making skills, or Max's hotness, or… Well I got nothing else. I walked out of the building feeling very high and mighty. Well not completely high and mighty but I felt pretty happy that Fang was finally going to have a good girlfriend. I don't even remember the last time he had a normal, non-slutty girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… this chapter could have been better. I just can't figure out how to make it better. If any of you have any ideas please tell me. I kinda like Nudge P.O.V. But I probably won't do any more of it. This will mostly be Fang and Max P.O.V. Hope you liked it!<strong>


	6. Summer School

**Chapter Six**

**Summer School**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update Dave wasn't here and she wanted to read the chp. before I posted it. But I'm back! I think the story is getting better every time I update. Hope you like it!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang P.O.V.<strong>

"Fang! Get your sorry but out of bed!"

First of all, why am I sorry? Second of all, why do I have to get out of bed? I rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 1:02.

"It's one o'clock." I said to Nudge, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. One o'clock in the afternoon! Plus you have to get ready so you can go to class, so you can see Max, so you two can fall in love, so you can get married, so…" I'm guessing she noticed that I wasn't listening. I had my pillow over my head.

~15 minutes later~

"Nudge!" I leapt up with ice-cold water running down my back.

"You have to get up! Class starts at two! But if you're late Max will notice you more. But so will the teacher. Then you will get detention. You don't want detention. Plus, it's an animal care class. It will help you a lot. Remember our last cat?" Wow! She can talk forever. One time I even walked out of the room for 30 minutes and when I came back she hadn't even noticed that I had left.

"I didn't mean to give the cat antifreeze." I said.

"You're going to be a vet anyway. It's only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2 to 4. So only six hours. And Max will be there so get ready!" She stalked out of my room.

I plodded to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I threw on some clothes and shook most of the tangles out of my hair.

The clock said 1:18. I better leave now if I want to get there on time. I grabbed a granola bar and my keys and walked out to my black jeep.

* * *

><p>I wasn't late to class. Even if I didn't want to go.<p>

There weren't that many people. Maybe fifteen. But still, almost every seat was taken. Except for one in the back beside some guy. But that guy was sitting next to Max.

I slouched in the seat. Max looked better. Two seconds later the professor walked in.

He was a tall, lanky man with a long face. He had no hair on top of his head but he had a long, skinny, white beard. His nose was long and pointy and his eyes were black and beady.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Smith. I will be your professor for the next three days. During our time together…"

I zoned out for a while. He was one of those teachers who lectures all the time and never actually teaches anything. Good thing I brought a ton of paper.

* * *

><p>One hour and fifty minutes later, I had ten pages of random animal facts, ranging from horse, to dog, to cat, to bird, and a huge cramp in my hand.<p>

"Alright class. Now it's time for your first assignment. I will put you in pairs and you must care for the sick animal that I assign you for this entire week. My son Sam and I will grade your animal's health on Friday and you will receive your grade at the end of the week. Oh! Here is Sam now."

I glanced toward the door to see Sam the Wiener. Great. That was sarcasm.

"Your pairs are…"

I zoned out until I heard my name.

"Fang Walker and Maximum Ride." Cool. At least I got someone I know.

Mr. Smith started passing out papers that I assumed were papers about the sick animal each pair got. I was right. Our animal was a horse and his name was Rico. Max and I were supposed to go tomorrow and diagnose the problem, then fix it by the end of the week.

"Class dismissed. I will see you all on Wednesday." The guy sitting in between Max and me bolted out of the classroom. Max turned to me.

"Mr. Smith is a prick." I nodded at that one.

"So is his son." I said. Then I tilted my head toward Sam, who happened to be on his way over here. She glanced at him then looked down at her papers.

"Well I don't know Sam and I've only been here a couple of days so I can't really judge." She said. "BTW what are you doing here?"

"Nudge set me up." A look of realization crossed her face.

"Hey, Max? From the mall right?" Sam was here now.

Max smiled at him. It was fake though. "Yep. The one and only!"

"I better go. See you tomorrow." I mumbled. Then I left.

I didn't actually leave though. I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I really wanted to hear what Sam would say to Max.

"Umm… well I know that we've only known each other for a couple days but I feel like I've known you for so much longer. So umm… I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." Wow what a cheese ball. That is the cheesiest line in the book.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to continue it farther but I needed a cliffy. Okay, so far I have been getting about 5 reviews per chapter. So do you guys think we can make it to 10 this time? If I get 10 reviews before Monday then I will post the next chapter.<strong>


	7. Date

**Chapter 7**

**Date**

**_Holy Cow!_ I totally didn't even know that I had over ten reviews! I love you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I didn't get the chapter written so I'm writing it now and it's kinda long so enjoy! Don't worry. Max and Sam have a REALLY short relationship.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Umm… well I know that we've only known each other for a couple days but I feel like I've known you for so much longer. So umm… I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." Wow what a cheese ball. That is the cheesiest line in the book.<em>

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Sam I don't know you that well so I won't be you girlfriend but I probably won't say no to a night at the movies." _WHAT!_ She's actually planning to go on a date with this wiener?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Wait, why am I so mad? It's probably because she's my friend and I don't want her hurt. Yeah, that's it.

"Okay. So Max, do you want to go on a date with me?" Stupid wiener. When he breaks her heart I _will_ pound his face in.

"Sure. Here's my number. Pick me up at 6?" Max sounded slightly happy. I want her to be happy just not with him. Maybe someone like me? Wait, did I think that out loud? How can you think something out loud? Oh No. Now I can't figure out how the delete button works on this stupid thing!

Anyway, I scrambled away from the door and down the hall as fast as I could before Max saw me. I was outside getting into my car by the time Max walked outside.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked me.

"Bathroom." I said. Lying must run in the family. Both Nudge and I are really good at it.

"Oh. Hey do you want to come over to my house tomorrow and help me repaint my room after we figure out what is wrong with our animal?" Max asked.

"Sure. Nice car." Her car was totally awesome! It was a red mustang convertible. I was jumping up and down like a little girl when her parents just told her she could be a princess from the awesomeness it radiated. NOT! It was still awesome but I was not jumping up and down.

"Thanks! Bye Fang!" Max told me getting into her car.

I drove home feeling kinda weird. I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Max P.O.V.<strong>

At five o'clock that evening I was tied to an old-fashioned broomstick and hanging over an open fire. Not really. I was just tied to a chair with gorilla-tape while Nudge and Ella attacked me with fancy clothes and tons of makeup.

An hour later I was wearing a white tank top with a purple off the shoulder short shirt that said 'I know U luv me' and black washed out skinny jeans. I was standing with my back to a mirror.

"Okay Max, turn around." Nudge squealed. I whirled around and looked in the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself. My long hair was braided into a loose braid with some strands hanging down and framing my face. I had just a little bit of makeup on. It highlighted my features perfectly.

"Oh Max! You look so pretty! Sam will love you!" Ella squealed this time. What is it with them and squealing?

_Ding, Dong!_

Oh great that must be Sam. I walked downstairs and opened the door. There was Sam. He looked nice. I didn't feel right though. Eh whatever.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Sam smiled at me.

"We, my beautiful lady, are going to see the newest movie in the theater." I'm not _anybody's_ _lady._

"What if it's some boring kids movie?" I asked grinning.

"We'll just have to sit there and suffer through it in the back of a dark theater." He smiled at me. Okay. If that doesn't sound freaky re-read it.

When we got to the theaters we decided to see Smurfs. I'm secretly glad that it wasn't some little, little, kids' it was just a 10 to 12 year old movie. His comment freaked me out. I mean I could totally kick his but if I wanted to but… I don't know it was just weird. During the movie we whispered to each other and told each other stuff about us. It was okay. Not the best date. But not the worst one either.

As Sam parked in the driveway of my house he asked me something but I was staring out the window thinking about Fang. Wait, I'm on a date with Sam not Fang! Forget I said that.

"Umm, what did you say? Sorry, I phased out." I smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering…" He faded off. He started leaning closer and I let him. Then he kissed me. Again, it was okay. It didn't really feel right. Like we didn't fit together. I like Sam but he's not my type. I like the tall, dark, and silent guys. Guys like Fang. I didn't feel any fireworks. I wonder if I would feel fireworks while kissing Fang. NO! Bad Max, Fang has a girlfriend.

Sam pulled away and asked, "So are we like together now?"

I was still lost in my mental rant so I mumble/stuttered something like, "Umm… S-sure, yeah. Y-you might have to m-meet my dad though later. On that wonderful note I got out of the car and sprinted up the driveway and up to my room. That left me alone with my thoughts. I don't think that's such a good thing.

HOLY COW, I'M DATING SAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Again I'm sorry for not updating earlier and for the suckish chapter. But I'm starting school this Thursday so I might not be able to update as often. I will try. Your reviews will help though. <em>I have something to say so you better read this!<em> I think I'm going to change Max and Fang's last names. Now Max's last name is Martinez and Fang's last name is Ride. Okay that's it.  
><strong>


	8. Stupid Newspaper, or maybe not

**Chapter Eight**

**Stupid Newspaper (or maybe not…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm thinking about writing a story about Max and Fang and the flock being hawks. Tell me what you think about that idea. I'm super sorry about not updating last week. I kinda had writers block so Dave had to write this chapter. I tweaked it a lot though. But it's all good now and I think that this is probably the best chapter so far.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Max P.O.V.<strong>

I drove up to the farm at a quarter till 9. I spotted Fang's car and parked next to it. I walked over to the 'office' area and told the owner we were both here. I found out that her name was Molly. Molly welcomed me and brought me over to Fang. Fang did not look like he was going to help a horse. He had jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt. Those were his good shoes to. At least I wore boots.

"Hey, Fang. Nice shoes." I commented, earning me a scowl as an answer. I snickered. Fang mumbled something but I couldn't make it out. "What was that Fang?" I said stepping closer to him to hear his answer.

"Nothing and you just stepped in poop." Fang told me. True enough I had stepped in poop but I was wearing rubber boots so when I got home I could wash them off.

"I think it works for me." I told him. He smiled well as much as a smile that Fang can have. Which means that the corner of his mouth quirked up half of a centimeter. I think I even saw a little glimpse of his pearly white teeth. I love his smile. It made me smile. Wait. I love his smile like a friend would. Yeah that's it.

"Okay what we have to do today is up to you. I am here for help but this is for a grade so don't come get me unless the horse is on dire need. I'll be in my office. Okay?" Molly told us. We both nodded out heads. "The horse you will be working with is Rico. You have to find out what is wrong, how to fix it, and how to make the horse happy. Got it?" Again we nodded our heads. With that she nodded and went to her office.

"Okay um let's get the horse out." I walked over got Rico out, tied him up, and then looked at Fang for approval. "I'm not going to do all the work. Help me."

"Sure. Um let's brush him first." Fang said getting the brush and starting to brush Rico.

"Ugh! Really? These are my good shoes." I heard Fang whisper. I giggled silently because he sounded like a girly-girl just then. I looked down and saw the problem. He had stepped in poop. I knew that was going to happen.

"Good job Fangy. You should get a sticker." I told him cracking up and still brushing Rico.

Suddenly Fang's face tensed. I was wondering what was wrong but then Fang pushed Rico in the hindquarters and moved him over. Fang bent over and rubbed his foot. That's what was wrong. I look down at Rico's leg and saw the cause to the problem. I had not noticed that I had brushed off a large scab. When I had brushed the scab off Rico had shifted over and stepped on Fang's foot.

"Oops." I told Fang apologetically. I really felt bad. For Rico and Fang. I ran to get medical stuff to wrap Rico's leg and ice for Fang. I told Fang to 'Park It' and wrapped the Rico's leg while Fang iced his foot.

Once we were done with Rico. I asked Fang if he still wanted to help me paint. He said sure and that he would follow me there.

* * *

><p>I opened my double garage and pulled into it. Fang parked next to me. We got out and I unlocked the front door.<p>

"Are you hungry?" I asked him getting some chips for myself. He didn't even say yes he just opened the fridge and took my precious PASTA SALAD! How dare he. I swatted his hand.

"Anything but my precious pasta salad." I told him. He shrugged and, get this. HE ATE SOME OF IT! Then he put the lid back on it and put it back in the fridge! This entire time I was just standing there stupidly. Then I turned into angry mamma bear.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU EAT EVEN A BITE OF _MY_ PASTA SALAD? I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO GOING TO _KILL_ YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Fang's eyes got a little wider and I knew he was scared.

"Is this better?" Fang asked pulling out some chips out of the cupboard.

"Yes that is exceptionally better. Good job Fangy." I said rubbing his hair trying to mess it up but it just doesn't work with his perfect hair. "Ya ready to paint?" I asked him after we were done eating.

"Sure. Umm, can I change in your bathroom?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah sure it's the first door to the right down the hallway. I'm going to change to so once your done just come back down here. Okay?" he nodded his head and we went our separate ways.

"Ya done already!" Fang yelled knocking on my door. "If you take any longer I will knock the door down." I snickered.

"I'm done now hold your horses." I said opening my door. I heard him sigh.

"Now, move everything over there please." I instructed him.

"Why should I?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because you are a guy." Fang glared at me playfully. Then surprisingly started to move the furniture.

After everything was moved I took a step back. I was going to paint two walls light gray-to match most of my stuff- and the other two a medium purple-which was the color of my comforter.

"Okay so those two walls are going to be gray and then those to are going to be purple." He nodded in response. I picked up a roller paintbrush, opened one of the purple cans, and started to paint one of the walls. I felt like Fang was watching me. I turned around to see that I was right.

"Go on, get to work!" I said laughing

"How do you paint like that? Like is there a special way you paint or do you paint like this?" Fang said splattering gray paint on my barley purple wall.

I gasped. "Fang! That wall is supposed to be purple NOT gray! Ugh." I ran to tackle him but he saw me coming a picked me up right when I was jumping. Then he started tickling me!

"Fang… put… me… down…" I said in a laughing fit. After about 10 minutes of that I couldn't breathe but thankfully put me down. Even he was laughing now. "Okay let's paint."

Three or so hours later we were almost done. We had talked the entire time and now I knew almost everything about Fang. He was officially my BFF. I know what you are thinking. Fang? Talking? But once you get through his shell he is actually a really big softie. He's like a clam. Okay bad comparison but you get what I mean. I figured out from observing his actions that he smiles a lot more around me than other people. Even his sister. I don't know why yet but I'm gonna figure it out.

"Okay I think we are almost done BFF." I said.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Best friends forever dummy." I said

"Don't say that." Fang said back.

"Why not? Weather you like it or not we are now BFFs."

"It hurts my manliness when you say that."

"You see that's where you're wrong. You never had any manliness to begin with." I said teasingly. Fang glared at me. I smirked back.

"But since we are best friends then you should know that I have plenty of manliness." Fang grinned. Then we both went back to painting.

"Done." Fang told me.

We had decided that we should just paint splatter the rest of the walls with the opposite color that the wall was. Who knew Fang could be accidentally smart. Not me. I was walking out with Fang behind me when I slipped some of the newspaper that we put down earlier to protect the wood floor. I fell into his arms on top of him. I looked into his eyes. They were drowning me again. I felt my heart flutter and then we were kissing. I realized what I was doing and tried to stiffen up. I wasn't about to cheat on Sam. But my body wouldn't let me and I didn't stop kissing him.

I heard the door open and close downstairs. Then Sam's voice came up the stairs.

"Hey Max! Are you okay? You're mom said that you were up here. I went and saw Rico today. He looks good you did a good job-" Sam stopped. I realized that I was still kissing Fang and immediately broke off. Fang didn't step away though. He glared at Sam. I will figure out why he is being so weird later.

"Max! How could you?" I heard Sam yell. "It's over! You and me are NO MORE!" and just like that Sam stomped out of my room. You would think by this time Fang would have let go of me but he wasn't. I pushed him out of the way and ran downstairs yelling Sam's name.

HOW COULD FANG DO THIS TO ME?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I really love this chapter and I am really proud of it. I'm glad that after you guys' extended wait you get this awesome chapter to read. Thanks again Dave!<strong>


	9. Getting Over Him

**Chapter Nine**

**Getting Over Him**

**Thank you for being so supportive and such awesome reviewers! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe it. We haven't even been dating for 24 hours and she already cheated on me.

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Sam! Wait! That's not what happened! Let me explain! Don't…" Max's voice faded as Sam sped away from her home. I had followed her out of the house when she chased Sam. She looked like someone had just stomped on her heart. I don't know why I kissed her. It just seemed right. Her lips were perfect. She was a horrible kisser but I loved it. I wasn't thinking about Sam or Bridget or anything else. Just Max.

"Max he didn't really deserve you. If he did then he would've waited for you to explain. It's not you're fault he's a wiener that's afraid to face his fears." That was the _WRONG_ thing to say.

Max turned around. She had a glare in her eye that would send the devil running for his mamma. I bit my tongue to keep from peeing myself. That's how scared I was. And I'm _Fang_.I don't get scared. Unless Max is glaring at me.

"You're right," Max said calmly. She could be a professional executioner. You know, the ones who kill criminals. She could just scare them to death. If I didn't have such a strong will then I would be halfway across the world by now. "It's not my fault that he's gone." She continued. I didn't like where this was going. "It's you're fault!" She screamed in my face. "You're the one who kissed me! You knew that Sam was coming up the stairs! And you have a girlfriend too! I wonder what she is going to say when she finds out that you cheated on her."

I was beyond terrified now. But I kept my brick wall in place. "First of all, you kissed me back so I thought that you liked it. Second of all, Sam wasn't even in the house when I kissed you. Third, Bridget doesn't count as a girlfriend because I hate her." Wow Fang. Where's the shovel cause you are digging yourself a hole. Psh, more like a grave.

Max took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I think you need to go." Translation: Get out of here before I kill you! I nodded my head, a plan already forming in my mind. I jogged inside, grabbed my clothes, got in my car and drove off. Max stood in the driveway the whole time glaring at the ground.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Max's mom's phone number. When Max and I were talking earlier she had mentioned something about her mom's cookies being the best cookies in the world and then proceeded to give me her mom's phone number.

"Hello, Dr. M? Yes, do you think you could make me a batch of your chocolate chip cookies? …. Thanks. …. I will pick them up at your work. Don't let Max know. …. By.

_**Time skip to midnight. Not really midnight but the middle of the night**_

I pulled myself up through the window. I would've come in through the front door like a normal person but it was locked so I had to come in through the window. I rubbed my neck where it was stiff from moving all of her furniture. It still smelt a little bit like new paint but it wasn't too bad.

"Max." I whispered. Max bolted up and looked at me. Then she turned on the light beside her bed.

"How did you get in here?" She hissed at me.

I shrugged and said, "Window."

"Alright. What do you want stalker. Or should I call you Edward?" She said while looking at me like I was crazy.

I glared at her then said, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you."

She looked at me weirdly and asked, "What makes you think that I will forgive you?" I brought the cookies out from behind my back. Her eyes got all big and she suddenly smiled at me.

"Okay, you're my best friend again. Now give me the cookies!" She practically jumped off the bed to get to the Tupperware bowl that had the cookies in it. I sat on the bed and she crawled out from under the covers to sit cross-legged beside me. She was wearing a gray tank top and some white sweats. I handed her the cookies and she opened the bowl and smelt the cookies.

"These are my mom's aren't they?" I nodded and sent her a look that said 'how did you know that?' she shrugged and grabbed the cookie off the top of the pile. Then she broke it in half and gave me one side. Then while I ate mine like a normal person she devoured hers like a starving monkey. It was not attractive in any way.

She laid the box of cookies on the other side of the bed and leaned her head on my shoulder. It would've been awesome if we weren't just friends. I looked down at her.

"So do, you want to come over tomorrow after class and hang out at my house?" I asked.

"Sure. And-" She sniffed. "You were-" Sniff. "Right. Wow that was hard to say." I smirked.

"Sorry I didn't hear that." I said.

Max glared at me. "You were right about how Sam wasn't good enough for me." She said sounding defeated.

I stood up and started walking toward her window. "Don't forget it. I will pick you up at 1:30 tomorrow." She looked confused.

"I will take you to class, then we will go to my house and after that I will bring you back home." She nodded. I've done more talking today then I have this entire year.

"Thanks for helping me paint my room." I nodded and dropped out of her window and into the tree that was conveniently placed by her window like one if those sappy movies. Actually, I felt like my whole life was a sappy movie now.** (A/N: I thought about ending it here but I didn't so… Review!)**

_**Time skip to Wednesday morning**_

**Fang P.O.V.**

Wednesday morning I went down to the stables to check on Rico. I changed the bandage on his leg and saw that the cut was a lot better. Some other horse must have kicked him and cut his leg. I checked him over more thoroughly and decided that that was the only thing wrong with him. He already seemed happier anyway.

Then it was time to go pick Max up. When I drove up her driveway she came jogging out of the house and practically jumped into the jeep. She was grinning like a fool.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" I asked. Her smile is contagious. I think I'm starting to smirk a little. I backed out of the driveway and started driving down the road.

"Nothing, I just can't wait until class is over so we can go to your house and hang out. Plus I kinda wanna play in your game room cause when I went there for the party it looked awesome." She smiled even wider. I didn't think that was possible.

"Well, I guess we can do that. I was thinking about making some chocolate chip cookies though." Max jumped up and down in her seat like a little girl.

"We can do both!" She said. I love making Max happy. Did I seriously just say that? Wow, I'm turning into Mr. Pile of mush. Not Mr. Brick wall.

After class I drove us to my house. Max was still really happy. Even after writing down another ten pages of animal facts. We walked inside and I followed Max to the kitchen. She grabbed a bunch of ingredients out of the cabinets and started mixing them together randomly. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way lightly.

I snickered at her. "Maxi, you do not mix the chocolate chips with the eggs without putting in the sugar first. **(A/N: I have no idea how to make homemade chocolate chip cookies so bear with me.)** Max smiled sheepishly. I smirked and then started helping her mix the ingredients correctly.

About halfway into making the cookies, Max looked up at me and said, "You know, this is the first time that I've cooked something that didn't burst into flames, burn up the kitchen, give someone food poisoning, or look like a hockey puck.

I looked at her surprised, then put a cocky expression on my face and said, "That's because I'm a miracle worker." Max smirked and turned around to put the cookies into the oven.

Once she had done that I turned the timer on and pressed start. Then Max grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to the game room.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max, do you know if the cookies are ready yet?" Fang asked innocently (Ha! innocent by butt!) just as I was about to take my shot. We were playing air hockey and he was winning 6 to 5. **(A/N: I don't remember all of the games Fang had in his game room so just pretend that he has pool, ping-pong, Foosball, and air hockey.)** I completely missed the puck and it slid into the little hole thing making him win. I could've sworn that he said that to let him win.

"You said that to make me lose." I fake pouted. Fang cracked a grin and my sad façade went away.

"But cookies are better anyway!" I smiled. Suddenly Fang grabbed me, flipped me over his shoulder, and carried me fireman-style all the way to the kitchen with me beating on his back as hard as I could and smiling like a maniac. He has a really strong back… I don't know what's wrong with me! All of a sudden, I was acting like some ditzy, mad woman or some freaky Barbie girl! Well I've been acting like that the whole day… What I mean is that it's just not natural for me!

When we got to the kitchen Fang sat me down on the counter and pulled the cookies out of the oven. I grabbed one as soon as he sat them down and almost burnt my tongue scarfing it down.

Fang let the cookies cool and placed them into a bowl. Then he jumped up on the counter beside me and put the bowl between us.

"Thanks, Fang, for making me feel better about Sam. You're the best friend ever." Okay I know I just sounded like some three year old but it's true.

Fang smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. I could read him like a book after spending so much time with him.

"Let's go play pool." He said quietly after all the cookies were gone. (which didn't take very long.)

So, we tried to play pool and I figured out that I suck at pool, and I'm much better at Foosball. Apparently, in pool you have to use a stick to hit a white ball that hits other balls into holes. Wow, that sentence sounded wrong. Anyway, it would be a lot easier for me to just hit the colored balls into the holes and ignore the white one, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Fang wouldn't let me play like that and just had to help me shoot the white ball. And that's how I ended up in Fang's arms for the, what, third time in three days? Yeah.

You know how in golf, the girl sucks and the guy coves up behind her and practically hugs her and "Shows" her how to hit the golf ball and she magically does it perfectly? Well, that's kind of what happened to me. Fang was behind me, each of his hands on each of my own, and practically hugging me. I suddenly noticed that if someone came into the room right now, they would think something very dirty.

I turned around in his arms and asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Helping you play pool." He answered.

"I can play pool without your help." I said.

"No you can't, last time I didn't help you, you threw the stick halfway across the room." He said leaning closer until our noses were touching. Screw him and his annoying smartness. Just kidding, he has his girlfriend for that. So, I just huffed.

He smiled a little bit and leaned a little closer. Then he kissed me for the second time in almost a week. First reaction: Run away screaming. Second Reaction: Robot Mode and keep kissing. I chose Robot Mode.

Don't you think this is moving a little bit fast? Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I don't, but for some reason, Fang makes me feel safe. And it's really awesome kissing him. But he's my best friend and I really shouldn't be kissing him, WHY THE HECK AM I STILL KISSING HIM?

Robot Mode: Disengage. Okay I totally felt like a power ranger just then. Sadly, I had to push Fang away. We were both breathing hard.

"Max, I'm sorry." Fang whispered in my ear. I shivered. Then stepped back.

"Can you drive me home please?" He nodded.

I sat in the back seat on the way back, just thinking. I thought we were best friends, but we've kissed twice. Are we just friends with benefits now? He has a girlfriend. I really want to kiss him again. Where did _that_ come from?

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys to make up for the long, long wait. Hope you guys liked it! Remember, I won't update again until I get 10 reviews! So review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**So you might be surprised that this isn't a chapter, but I finally got a beta! Sadly, that means that the whole updating thing will be messed up again. :( I will have to replace every single chapter that is already published on here. Since I already have the chapters written, I just have to send them to my beta. Once they are betaed, I will replace the nine chapters that are already up, and start normally with updating. I can't tell you how long it will take to get them all betaed. I'm sorry about how messed up this story is with the hiatus. And I'm sorry that just as I start updating again, I have to stop and replace all the chapters.**

**One reason that this story is so screwed up is because my friend who I was writing this story with wanted to publish the story too fast and I didn't have time to get it all done. The other reason that this story is screwed up is because I'm not that good of a writer yet. (That's why I'm getting the beta) On the bright side, this story will probably be 10 times better than it was before so yay! Sorry again.  
><strong>


End file.
